Por que tuvo que ser mi pariente
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Hydron descubre que Shadow tiene un hermano! ! !, ya que sus padres al momento del divorcio el se quedo con su padre y su hermano con su madre. Y su hermano es nadamas y nadamenos que...


_**Una nueva historia y un estilo de vida muy diferente a la que antes tenian... jajajaj**_

_**holaaaa! como han estado?, un nuevo fic de bakugan espero que les guste**_

* * *

El sabia que muy pronto el llegaria, le haria su vida imposible. Esa persona que siempre lo habia hecho enojar por eso siempre estaba de mal humor…no podia recordar esa llamada por telefono.

_"Voy a vivir contigo desde ahora que te parece, mi vuelo llegara a las 5 pm ve por mi al aeropuerto a esa hora ya quiero verte."_

-Maldicion no quiero ir por el…pero…me hara…explotar!- Decia el peligris mientras caminaba en circulos- El es una verdadera!...

-Hola Shadow!- Decia el ojo malva mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-

-Hydron, como entraste aqui?- Sonrojado y un poco enojado-

-Eres olvidadiso?, me diste una copia desde que empezamos a salir- Dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla del peligris-

Shadow solamente volteo la cabeza para que el beso fuera en los labios, fue un poco apasionado. Hasta que el sonido del celular (su tono de llamada es la de Aristocrat´s symphonys de versallies), contesto y solamente se fue al cuarto de alado para que Hydron no supiera de "El".

-Que es lo que quieres ahora?- Decia el peligris mientas contestaba-

Hydron con la curiosidad se acerco un poco para poder escuchar.

-Quien le habra marcado?- Diciendose asi mismo-

-Ya te dije no quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo- Decia un poco furioso el peligris-

_-"Vamos, apuesto a que me extrañas y tambien que estemos juntos en la cama"-_

-CALLATE!, no quiero recordar esos momentos en donde me tocabas-

Al escuchar esa ultima frase Hydron se saco de onda, las peores ideas comenzaron a surgir de su mente. Estaba mostrando tristeza, enojo y confunsion al mismo tiempo.

-Sera...una chica?-

_-"Por que eres grosero conmigo?, Acaso hize algo malo? ya en 5 min estare en el aeropuerto ven por mi"-_

-Te conosco de TODA la vida, desde el divorcio...y jodiste mi infancia ¬¬- Colgando el telefono-

Hydron al escuchar que Shadow habia terminado de hablar por telefono se fue a sentar al sillon

-Quieres acompañarme?...tengo que ir por alguien...- Frunciendo el ceño-

-Claro...vamos...y a donde iremos?-

-Al aeropuerto por alguien a quien ya no crei volver a ver en mi vida-

Hydron no dijo nada y los dos salieron de la casa para despues subirse a un taxi que los llevaria a su destino, habia un silencio incomodo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Shadow?- Decia con nervios el ojo malva

-Que ocurre?- Miraba el peligris al ojo malva mientras lo tomaba de una mano

-Por quien vamos es...una...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, habian llegado al lugar. Shadow pago lo que costo el viaje y para enseguida esperar a que bajaran las personas del avion.

-Hydron...hay algo que quiero confesarte antes de que dejes de confiar en mi...-

-Lo sabia...- El ojo malva solamente llevo la mirada al piso con tristeza-

-De que hablas?, ya lo sabes?-

-Si...tu amiga de la infancia ahora vivira contigo no es asi?-

-Amiga?, de que diablos estas hablando?-

-Te escuche por el telefono, y que te arruino tu infancia-

-Escuchaste?, pero la verdad es que...-

-SHADOW!- Decia un chico peligris de ojos amarillos, mientras que corria hacia donde estaban los dos chicos-Cuantos años sin verte-

-Creo que esto va de mal en peor...-Pensaba el ojo malva-

-Hydron, quiero presentarte a mi hermano...Anubias Dark- Mientras intentaba separar al ojiamarillo de el-

-Her...hermano?- Sorprendido-

-Si...mis padres se separaron y el se fue con mi madre, y ahora vivira conmigo-

-Tu debes ser mi querido cuñado no es asi?- Dejando de abrazar al peligris y ahora abrazaba al ojimalva- Eres tan pequeño, e incluso muy tierno -Dirigiendose a su oido y comenzando a susurrar- No dejare que te quedes con mi hermano para ti solo-

Anubias dejo de abrazar a Hydron, que este tenia cara de WTF ya que ahora tenia un nuevo rival su propio cuñado.

-Bien, ahora vamos a casa para que descanses- Decia el peligris-

-OK...creo que tengo que preocuparme...y ahora que lo pienso...ustedes dos se parecen mucho-

-NI EN SUS SUEÑOS ME PARESCO A EL-

Un Nuevo integrante a la familia, Shadow tiene un hermano (casi gemelo) de ahora en adelante como sera la vida de ellos 3?

Sera bueno...malo...o se haran la vida de cuadritos entre todos...

-No te dejare a mi hermano Shadow para ti solo Hydron tengo derecho de antiguedad con el- Pensaba anubias mientras mostraba una sonrisa-

* * *

**_Waaa! hasta yo me sorprendi en verdad jajaja xD_**

**_que les parecio? les gusto? no les gusto?..._**

**_quiero saberlo ustedes me inspiran juju _**

**_un agradecimiento a esta Sei por ayudarme en como acoplar al nuevo integrante juju_**


End file.
